


Words are wind

by cortchuzska



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet there are men who would want them forever unspoken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are wind

“You said it easy enough once you had him on his back.” She whispered softly.

Soothing words to smooth the frown on his brow; soothing words to hush her own worries. Her lover was not a man to doubt himself, yet his face was drawn.

“All men must die.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Killing him has never been my main concern.”

“Don't you want him to die?”

“No... Oh, he will, and screaming.” A cheerless laughter answered her bewilderment. “But no, not as much as I need him to confess.”

She turned him the steel of her mellow smile.

“Words are wind, and will not add a whit to the truth you already know. In your heart of heart, you always did. ”

“A truth that will die with me.” His breath caught. “I want him to confess before the largest audience; before the royal court and the nobles of Westeros. Before Tywin Lannister. **Words are wind; yet there are men who would want them forever unspoken,** buried, forgotten. Words are wind, yet only overt words will bring justice to Elia.”

Words are wind, and cannot change the horror; yet that's no good reason not to have them spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it yesterday as a part of another fiction, but what happened prompted my to post it now, even if still rough around the edges. Laughter is poison to fear, and the guys at Charlie Hebdo knew it, knew what they were doing and what they risked. For us all; and they should be honoured as the heroes they were.


End file.
